Dangerous
by I Love Chase Davenport
Summary: This is the true story of how Christina Jackson met the Lab Rats. Christina Jackson is the new girl with a secret she's been chased by government agents most of her life and one day she is saved by 3 veary speshal people
1. Meet the Dangerous girl

Christina Jackson Pov

I walked to the door of my new high school in my new town in my new state in another country! I'm Christina Elizabeth Bethany Alexandria Megan Ally Melody Jackson I know to many names my mum couldn't chose so she put them all. I pushed the door open with my hand not carrying the scateboard and see the hall is filled with kids I walked inside head held high and I held my board tightly as I walked up to the office door I lightly knocked knowing if I did it any harded it wouldn't end well "Come in." A voice said I grabbed the nob and opened the door "Sit." said a lady she wore a gray pants suit with a blue shirt she has red hair and glasses I took a seat "Sup." I said in my british accent (Ya I'm British what of it?) "Don't sup me dweeb." said the pricipal I rolled my eyes "What 'eves." I said kicking my feet up onto the desk "Feet off the desk." She said I rolled my eyes and put my feet down "So what's the sced?" I asked it means Scedual she rolled her eyes she grabbed a paper and threw it to me it landed on the floor I bent down and picked it up I got up "See ya lates." I said walking out I could tell she was mad but why should I care I walked to room 10 my first class (No duh.) it was Math (My least favorite subject in the entire world.) I saw one seat open (ya I came late.) It was next to a girl with brown hair and brown eyes (like me.) "Good mourning." said the teacher to me "Sup?" I asked "Please take a seat." she said motioning to the open seat I walked over and swung my backpack off and the the floor and sat down "Name?" She asked "Christina Jackson." I said "Oh this is our new student." she said "Yep what of it?" I asked "Oh our rude new student." she says I nodded She slamed a book down on my desk "Get to work." She said I did the unexpected and burped in her face she frowned "Detention." She said "Oh no." I say sarcasticly "I'm so scared." I then say the girl next to me snickered "Would you like to share something Bree?" The teacher asked her the girl stoped and shook her head the teacher went to her desk and sat down I turned to the girl next to me "I'm Christina." I whisper and hold out my hand "Bree." She says shakeing it "Would you like to share something you two?" the teacher asked "Ya you smell like blue cheese." I said she looked really mad as the class burst out laughing "Office now young lady!" yelled the teacher "Cool." I say standing up I got my backpack and my board "See ya lates." I said walking out I walked threw the empty halls and knocked on the office door "Come in." The pricipal said I walked in and saw 2 other kids both boys and the prinsipal they had flour all over him I had to cover my mouth to refrain from laughing to loud "What happened here?" I asked "The question is why are you here." said the prinsipal "Let's see I talked back to my teacher burped in her face got detetion then told her she smells like blue cheese." I say the short boy chuckled the taller one burst out laughing "Zip it!" the principal said they both stopped "Mrs. Jackson please sit." said the pricipal "Now you be nice to me." I say throwing my back pack on the ground and falling into a chair she rolled her eyes I could tell I was gonna have a great time at this school.


	2. 2 new friends at Lunch time

Part 2

Christina POV

Half way threw the day without a 'accedent' as I call it. No not going to the bathroom in my pants you dingaling I mean something bad happening! Ok right now it's lunchtime evreyone's eating lunch I'm one of the loners in the hall sitting on a 2 person bench (Don't ask why I said the 2 person bench just role with it!)when someone walks up next to me "Is this seat taken?" she asked I look up she has long dirty blond hair and purple eyes (Trust I can tell there are no contacts!) I shook my head and she took the seat next to me "Hello I'm Tillian Hazard but my friends call me Gale." she says I raised an eyebrow "Gale?" I asked "Ya it's my middle name." she said I nodded "People call me _**Dangerous**_ but others call me Chris." I said not knowing what I was saying "_**Dangerous**_?" she asked as if to echeo "Why _**Dangerous**_?" she then asked "Oh because I'm a 10th degree blackbelt in karatie." I said it's true just not all of the truth... ANYWAYS! I turned to my bag and reached in to get my book about monsters and other magical creppy cretures when I pulled it out I heard a small gasp come from my right "You read about the magic creatures two?" asked Gale I nodded "I love the storys they make up." I say "Me two I always getone or two books from the public library." said Gale pulling out a book on trolls and ogers "Awesome." I say she nodded "But I'm most into wearwolfs and zombies." she then said "I'm into ogers trolls and bigfoot." I said She nodded "My brother Kaylie likes those creatures also." she said "Cool." I said "What about your family?" she asked I sighed "I live alone with my gran and grandpa." I said "Oh sorry." she said "It's ok." I said she rubbed my back I smiled another girl with amber hair and emerald green eyes ran up "Hey Gale." she said "Hello Andrea." Gale said with a smiled the girl tutned to me "Who't this?" she asked "This is Christina or Chris." Gale said I smiled and waved she waved back "Christina this is my best friend Andrea Montez." Gale said "Nice to meet you." I said "You two." she said smieling I have a feeling that this is the one place that may make me feel more _**Normal!**_

There you have it foaks part 2! (Sorry it's so short didn't have time to make it longer!)


	3. The car that got a new dent

Part 3

I was walking home from my first day of school watching my back as usual when Gale jumped out infrount of me "Hey." she said all excited like "Hey Gale." I say with a smile she smiled back "Can I walk with you?" she asked I nodded I know I'd be safe walking with someone else than by myself. I have the Government for that. We began to walk down the side-walk when we heard a little girl crying we looked to out left... OH NO! The little girl's in the street! the mother was at the other side of the street she smirked and walked away I saw a truck coming I did what a hero would do I dropped my stuff and ran into the street "Christina!" Yelled Gale I ignored her I got to the little girl who was crying and I bent down putting my hand out to the truck as it collided with my hand I made a dent the little girl was still crying I picked her up "You Bastard." said the man driving I ignored him and ran back to the side-walk Gale's mouth had dropped open "What?" I ask she pointed to this huge cut on my arm it was bleeding bad the little girl was still crying I handed her to Gale, and Gale rubbed the little girls back I looked back to the cut... OH NO! I It's healing Ya I know it's a good thing but I mean no scab no wound just sealing up! I did the only thing i could and ran. "Christina!" Gale called after me but it was faint. OH NO! I did it again! I used my powers again... And I left my stuff back there! My homework! Wait why do I care I don't do Homework! Oh well! I just kept running untill! I ran into the door of my house and fell down backwards "Owwwwww." I groaned my twin sister opened the door "Really Chris?" she asked "Shut up." I said as she helped me up fine next time I'll leave you out here." she said "Shut up Fallen." I say Fallen rolled her eyes "Hurry Gran is getting a bit cranky." she said I nodded and we ran inside when Gran get's cranky that is not good! Now Gran isn't really my Gran. She's my aunt on my daddy's side. Don't ask me about my parents thought. I don't know what they were like. They died when I was young. Don't feel sad for me -thought most people are- They had it coming. Never let uncle David near a lighter while he is drinking alcohol on a train! let's just say the train was never used again. No it didn't burn... Just my Uncle is a skunk when it comes to farting and well the fart was too much and my parents jumped out of the train and the impact killed them both. I should know I landed ontop of them. Hey I didn't weight that much back then! Only 56 pounds! Ok mabey I was 60! Lets just get on with this my daddy had powers my mummy was human and the rest is history. I am half super human half human. My father Gorge McGrey(I use my Aunts last name) came from a planet we on earth don't know about it is a small planet named Thesus it is a beautuful planet (My Dad had pictures) it was blue and green like out earth but it also had red and yellow and white. I wish I could go there. Maby some day. My sister Terisa is there today training to get her full powers. I miss her. I miss my mother. I miss my father. I miss alot of people who I know. This is my 15th school this year because of those stupid government agents. I just hope the little girl and Gale are alright. Mabey I'll call her up tonight. Don't worry she gave me her cell number.

I hope you liked it!


	4. The shortest phone call I have ever made

I would like to thank everyone whohas reviewed and mostly my friend Scar I know there is no 10th degree but I make it up to 60th (Crazy huh?) but that's just how I roll LOL!

Part 4

I typed in Gale's phone number. It's 666-544-7936(Not a real number just made up!) It rang about 4 times before she picked up "What the hell happened out there you ran off in a blur! You dented a car! You left the little girl alone with me! You left your homework!" She yelled sounding a bit more conserned on the homework part. I face palmed "Calm down Gale now to explain me you have to meet me after school ok and bing the girl." I said "The girl's name isn't 'The girl' it's Kelly." said Gale "Fine bring Kelly too." I said then I hung up I felt bad at first then I got over it I laid down it was 12:03 1 hour past my cerfew I heard Gran's foot steps coming. Vale! (P.S. that's latin for goodbye)

Next day...

I growled in frustration at what was before me. In other words me brother Martin. He is so annoying! He is playing with his bacon again and making bacon fangs! I wish I could just ripp of the bacon fangs and shove 'em up his nose "Martin don't play with your food."said Gran "But it's funny." he said Gran gave him an annoyed look and he suck his fangs dow his throat quicker then you can her 'Hey is for hoarses!' and swallowed them "Ah backon cut!" He yelled "It's gonna heal so shut up." I said "You shut up."he retorted witch was a bad idea because he was sitting right next to me so I back handed him in the face and he pulled me ear hard then we bagan to slap fight 'Great I'm gonna get new scarson my arm' I thought as we got scratched up one thing I can't heal is a scar so if the cut is bad it becomes a scar when it heals. "You two stop!"Yelled our sister Andrea from the last step. She was the oldestour of 7 I'm the 's 16 I'm 15. yep I have triplets and so dose Martin and Andrea is the loaner. I have one sister who you met in the last Chapter other wise known as Fallen then ther'a me other sister Red. Martin has 2 brothers named David and Greyson Oh I forgot about my sister Terisa "Hurry guy's you'll be late for school." said Gran Well gotta go to school so I guess I'll see you guys later! Wait this is gonna be a good part here we go! I grabbed an apple and my pencil well to you it's a pencil to me it's a gun from my planet It has a red trigger,a blue handel and the rest is black but I had to get it out of the fruit bowl. and I'll tell you my family LOVES fruit! it was piled to the top! With bananna's! As my sibelings raced to the door they crach into eachother I began to laugh hard as I stepped over them and opened the door walking out side.

Hope you guys liked it LOL!


	5. two of my own! and my younger sister!

Part 5!

After school I heard whispers from every direction like 'Did you hear what Mr. Boddy said? He said a tenage girel dented his car!' and 'No one here fits the discription of that girl who dented the vice principals car!' Shit! That was the principals car?! I wish I knew that then I would have apologised. Lucky me I had on my unglasses on that make me look diffrent to people from this planet. WAIT A DAMN MINUTE! If no one could tell who I was... (Gasp) HOW COULD GALE! I need to investagate this one. I waited in frount of the school for Gale and Kelly texting my sister 'You really beleave this Gale person is one of us?' Fallen tested 'Yes who else would be able to see me in my real form with my glasses on?' I texted back I sware I heard her sigh at that before the text 'Good luck you'll need it' came I sighed and put my phone away in my pocket "Hey Christina!" Gale called out the little girl hiding behind her. "Afternoon Gale." I say putting my sunglasses on she didn't flinch "Do I look diffrent to you?" I asked "Nope just you're wearing sunglasses." she said "I Knew it!" I yelled stupidly "What?" she asked "Don't act like you don't know. You're from Thesus." I said she covered my mouth "Shhhhhhhh someone could hear you." she whispered I moved her hand off my mouth "It's ok I'm from Thesus also." I said her eyes filled with happyness "Yes I finaly finished part one on my mission!" She yelled "What do you mean?" I asked she bowed "Hello princess Christina." She said I groaned I never liked being princess of Thesus. "Please Gale I don't like all this princess stuff all you have to say is 'Waz up dork!' or 'Hey Chris!' but please don't bow." I pleeded she3 nodded standing up "Now what do you mean by mission?" I ask "To find and protect you." she said "Wait only guards can do that." I say "Exactly I am the top gaurd on Thesus." she said "Wow." I said she nodded "My sister douted you would be from Thesus." I said "Princess Fallen?" she asked I nodded "I heard she doutes alot." said Gale I nodded again "She dosen't trust easaly any more." I said "Well can I meet your family?" she asked I nodded "Ya come on this way." I said she picked up Kelly who hid in her shoulder "It's ok Kelly shes one of us." whispered Gale "Who is she?" Kelly whispered softly "She's the princess." Gale whispered "Christinabell?" she whispered I wasn't used to hearing my full name and I kinds smiled Gale nodded Kelly looked at me "Sissy!" She yelled jumping on me then I had a flash back of mom and dad bringing home a baby but that baby had been kidnapped. She's my sister! "Kelly?" I ask she nodded "Awwwwww." said Gale "So sweet." she then said I hugged Kelly tightly as she cried. So this is how it feels to bve a big sister!

Sorry it's so shot next will be longer!


	6. Diner comes before lunch

Part 6

Well so far everything is going well. Gale's over for diner my sister giving her our signature evil eye. Ya a normal night. Well for me it is. But usualy I'm the one getting the evil eye but hey I'm used to change! I ate my chicken hapaly until I felt something. A pain in my stomach. I looked down at my food I saw blood inside it witch didn't help that I hate seeing blood! I got up and ran to the bath room I barly made it to the sink before I could tast my lunch (Like I liked it the first time I ate it). It all came out at once. It also had blood mixed with it witch again didn't help my cause. Well nothing was helping my cause! Well I get back to you on this but for now this is Dorkzila signing off!

Later that night...

Well I finaly finished about 30-40 minutes ago and I can still tast it after brishing my teeth 4 times! Well I'm kinda tired so I'll just wrapp this up soon! I was wearing my lose black-t my fuzzy PJ pants and my fuzzy slippers (The fuz on the pants and slipers are Blue and pink tie dye!) I went to the bath room to brush my hair and teeth one last time. I grabbed my brush from your world. How can you people stand to use these things (Not meaning Standing up BTW) I mean the thistles in this hurt my hear like crazy! My platen uses Litken fur it's soft yet it goes threw your hair perfectly (A Litken has the body of a Bear the head of a Racoon and the legs of a Alagator another reason for them being easy to catch! They have soft Brown or Grey fur and are loving anamals.) I never seen a real Litkin but I used to have a brush my dad got me when I was 5 I wish I could find it but we are still unpacking from the move so I'm stuck with this crap! I brushed threw the botten of my hair wincing everytime I had to tug on it to get it out of my hair. I finished up and I had tears rolling down my cheeks I wiped them off (That's how much it hurts me! I miss my Litkin Brush!). I then picked up my tooth brush and put a bit of mint tooth past on it I began to brush my teeth but then I gaged I took the brush out of my mouth (Even my friend the wrighter of this story does that!) I felt like my lunch was gonna come up again so I put the tooth brush down and rinced out my mouth out I then walked out of the bathroom a scram came from down stairs fallowed by a crash of glass. I know that scream! "Martin!" I yelled I raced down stairs to see my family cornered by government agents Martin was being dragged outside by one of them one of them turned to me I gasped. Is this the end for me?! Please dear god help me! Help my family! Do what you have to please! I could feel my legs go numd as Gran shouted me name I had been hit by a sleeping dart and as I fell to the ground I saw 3 people crash threw the window but I ccouldn't see hem because I blacked out

LOL hoped you liked it this is part 6 part 1!


	7. Waking up in Who know's where!

Part 6 part 2

I sturred awake but I wasn't in my house…. Or anywhere I knew. And trust I've been in area 51. Ok I just caught a dart that was going for my head because I said that so I'm not gonna say it again! I sat up throwing the dart away "Christina?" asked someone I jumped to my feet imedeatly I saw I was in black pants and a white shirt my shoes were sneekers they were worn out and it looked like I was wearing boy's clothing well exsept for my... you know what I mean girls! "Whoa calm down!" Yelled the voice "Where the fu-k am I?" I asked (Ya the really bad curseing starts in this chapter!) "You're in what Davenport calls the Lab." said the voice (BTW it's a boy's voice) "Davenport?" I whispered to my self "Ya Chris it's me Ch-Whoa!" He yelled as I turned around quickly my arm now pressing him to the wall by his neck "Whoa." he said again "Why am I here?" I asked "my team saved you." he said "you're team?" I asked raising an eyebrow because I know how much of a nerd he is "Ya my team." he said pointing to the right I look to see Adam and Bree "So you guys were the 3 that broke my window." I said looking back to Chase who looked as if to be sufacating but right now I don't give a fu-k! "Where's my family?" I asked threw gritted teeth "They're in the living room but there was one we coudln't save." Chase said but it was hard with him still trying to breath in "Who?" I asked Chase looked over to Bree and Adam "I'll tell you only if you get off me first." Chase said I sighed and took my arm off his throat he gasped for air was I walked to the middle of the room (It's the room where Davenport kept his car before it went Kaboom! What? just because I'm new here doesn't mean I don't know this shit! I'm Christina Jackson the all powerfull... Oh look a kitty!) "We couldn't save." Chase began but couldn't say it as if he knew I would freak out "Who?" I asked Bree sighed "We couldn't save you're Gran." She said that's when my heart cracked in half and it fell to the floor shattering into a million peices mabey even more. My Gran and I were close. She was one of the most powerful super humans I knew and I knew they wanted to kill her but gain my sibelings powers including mine. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks sudinly someone hugged me. Now out of the 3 I'd expect Bree or Adam but it was Chase out of all people but I was to sad to care it was him I hugged back crying into his shirt. He rubbed my back "I'm sorry Christina." said Bree I wiped my eyes after Chase let me go "Theyll find out." I could almost hear Fallen say "They'll find out and come to this planet. They they'll kill all the humans for killing Gran." I cringed a bit but lossened up and yes I knew this ment a war between my planet and this one. But when it will start? I will not know. Well I need to do more investagating on this untill then I'll see you later on '_**Dangerous**_'!

Hope you liked it now there will be 2 more chapters then a 3 part speshal for the ending!


	8. A war between us and them

Part 7

Hey guys! It's me! The one, the only! Christina Jackson! I would say my full name but I don't have much time! Ok so I explained to you about Gale, About my family but it's time I explain my other friedns such as Chase, Adam and Bree Davenport and their step brother Leo Dooly. Well the youngest is Leo at 14 then the oldest is Adam at 17 Bree is 16 and Chase my age or 15. They are funny and cool but they have dark sides like everyone at school (Mostly pointing that comment twords Chase) But I didn't lurn these secrets. Till about 30 minutes I can compleatly understand why they keep this secret. I would if I had their lives. Witch right now I wish I did. Mr. Davenport Big D what ever you want to call him is interogating me. Wow he's not good at this shit. "Look Davenport I'm not telling you att this." I said he raised an eye brow "Why not?" He asked "Because I'm not even saposed to tell you I'm from the planet Thesus." I said he rolled his eyes "Look I just want my Gran back but will I get that? No!" I shouted teears rolling down my cheeks as I hugged my knees "Melt down not good." I heard him mumble but I was again to sad to care! I kept crying into my knees untill a pair of arms wrapped around my now I know what you expect. It's Davenport! Not! It's Chase again but once more I'll say it. 'T. CARE! And why should I he's my friend? I cried into his shirt more. Right about now I would usualy say my good byw by saying 'I'm gonna need to investagate more on this' but I'm only like 1/5 into this chapter so ya... Well after about 2 more hours of my drama crying I finaly calmed down Chase kissed my fourhead. Like Gran used to do... I WILL NOT CRY! I promissed myself as the last of the tears slowly continued to fall down my cheeks he hugged me tightly. I still don't care. I don't care anymore I just want Gran back! well people this chapter is just getting started so hold on to your ass's and your... I won't say it! Cuz here WE GO! Ok so being that the Goverment know's where we live me and my sibelings were gonna have to go to the adoptian center or stay with the Lab Rats. Ya we're staying with the Lab Rats! Whop de do! Wait I forget I left all my clothing at home and Bree's clothing are so small soI have to wear Chase's (Exsept for the you know what's girls) Just then Gale ran in "I heard are they alright!" She yelped I waved "Yep." said Chase"Thank goodness." said Gale running over and hugging my tightly then two more people ran in the Boy was tall with sandy blond hair and Dark brown eyes the girl was short with White hair and blue eyes. They wore Thesus gaurd uniforms. A White shirt with black long sleaves attached and red pants. (I know Thesus is kinda weird when it comes to clothing.) "Miss. Gale we have gottin information then in about 1 day the Theseuns plan to come to Earth and attack for the death of over 200 Theseans on earth." said the girl her voice was a bit strict but it was also saying 'I don't care what the fu-k you think about me!' "We wish to try and prevent that." said the Boy his voice was kinder and softeerand said 'I do not wish to anger you' "Negative let them come we will defend earth." said Gale I looked at her in shock "You're really going threw with this?" I asked "Afermitive Christina." said Gale a little more strict then before then Andrea ran in wearing a uniform but it was a Red shirt with long white sleaves and black pants. Witch only means one thing. She's a Theseus Knight of the Rectangel! (Ya Rectangel my planet's really weird!) "Reporting for duty Miss. Gale." she said "Ha she said Duty." said Adam Andrea gave him a death glare "Stand down Andrea." said Gale Andrea turned her look to me "I'm just so glad you're safe." she said running over and hugging me I smiled. I haven't felt this loved. Since my parents died. After that only my family ever loved me. I had no friends. I had no one to talk to but my brothers and sisters and my Gran. (And a stuffed bunny I still have) Now I have alot of friends who don't care who I am because they are the same! (Exsept Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo of couarse) I love this new life. Well exsept for the fact that I'm being hunted down by the government and that I may be fighting against my own kind soon. Gale and the other Theseans took out their guns I took mine out of my boot "Pencils?" asked Bree "Nope." I said Itook out all the bullits and pulled the trigger nothing came out but the Humans in the room jumped yep my life is pritty messed well I'm gonna need alot of time to investage this disater I'll see you guys later on '_**Dangerous**_'! Bye

Well I hoped you like this chapter!


	9. Penguin drawing Cheese investagations

Part 8

Ok so to be I'll tell you the names of our two new friends. The Boy -The blond hair brown eyes one- is Rory Night-Mare and the girl -The white hair blue eyes one- Is Roquel (Rock-el) his sister. Ok so let's go back to the begining -Rewind- Ok so I told y'all my name and that shit. BUT! You're view came from behind me. Now if you get a view from infrount of me -The view changes to infrount of me- Look in that far off bush and zoom in -Zoom's in on bush- Look it's Rory and Roquel! Anyways! Back to right now... MY LIFE IS TOTALY MESSED UP! I only have like 22 hours to prepare for the war that's about to happen between my world and yours! I am pacing the Davenports living room right now! Chase and Gale are trying to calm me down. Ok I have to admit for a nerd Chase is Hot! Did I just say that? (I blush). Anyways! I fell onto the couch and pulled out my hair a note book and a pencil and began to draw a penguin. Chase is now freaking out. Now I know I've only been here for like a week but he know's alot about me alreddy. Like when I'm nervious I draw penguins! "Keep it together!" Yelled Gale slaping him "'!Ow!" Yelled chase I then heard him mumble something about a cammando app or something then he sat down next to me and my crood drawing of a penguin "Wow what did the poor penguin ever do to you?" he asked me but I was to nervious to laugh, Chuckle, Giggle, Snort or LMFAO! Why the fu-k would he be joking now when my planet is starting a war with his planet! Why is he so calm all of a sudin? He had a half smile and it sorta made me feel better. He wrapped one arm around my shoulders and kissed my fourhead. At this moment right now I could barly remember why I was nervious. I didn't cry, draw a penguin or anything. I felt as if a bunch of weight was lifted off my shoulder in the form of... Chase! Gale broke the scilence with an awkward "Awwwwwwwww." we raised an eye brow at her and she shrunk into a tiny ball of awkwardness. Adam being the guy he is picked her up and set her on another part of the couch. I sware I just saw Gale's cheeks turn red... AWWWWWW! She likes Adam! Well I would do more investagation on this but there's about no time left for that. Most of my investagations don't take that long but this one will need more then 21 and 1/2 hours! So I'm gonna do some investagation on the cheese in the fridge see you next time on... '_**Dangerous**_'!

Well hope you liked it up next is parts 1, 2 and 3 or part 9!


	10. Shocking results of my life

part 9 part 1

Bang! A gun went off in the distance making me wake up with a start my heart beating fast as Bree ran in "Hurry they're here!" She yelled as she ran out "Shit." I whispered I used my speed to get dressed then I ran to the living room. Chase, Leo and Adam werebeing held at gunpoint by the Thesean warriors who out of all people wore only gold. Gale, Rory, roquel and Andrea were knocked out on the floor my sibelings were being dragged out by more warriors "Let them go!" I yelled the warriors turned to me "Princess." said one then one grabbed my wrist "Let me go!" I yelled "No princess. Your sister wishes to see you." he said "No!" I yelled I flipped then kicking the warrior in the head the Warriors with guns then pointed them at me I saw Bree in the corner looking at me I nodded she ran she gor Rory Roquel Andrea Gale Chase Adam and Leo then ran out I got my gun from my hair and shot 3 time. Only 2 hit the last one missed. Then another gun went off. My hand wwent to my hip and a warm liquid went all over my hand as I collapsedto the floor "Christina!" I heard Martian yell I wanted to yell back but I couldn't as I blacked out. Am I dead? I'd do more investagating but my time is up. I would say 'See you next time' but I might not. My name is Christina Jackson. You all thought this story would be about a girl who's life is messed up but she meets her true love and lives happlay ever after. Well not this time. see what happens when you think? Ill tell you a bit about myself. I an 15 Earth planet years old. But on my planet I would be 22. (Don't ask really!) I have a crush on a Nerd. Some one you might know or might not. He ment the world to me. I didn't even find out if he loved me back before I died. It's hard to say goodbye so I won't. But I will say Hello. Hello fans of '_**Dangerous**_'


	11. Bring me to life and kill my sister!

Part 9 part 2

Martin POV

I can't beleave this! I am so, So MAD RIGHT NOW! THEY ARE TRYING TO KILL MY BABY SISTER! I DON'T THINK SO! You mess with Christina you mess with me! I did the same this as Christina I flipped kickint the warrior in the head knocking him out oneof the others went to grab me but I ran to the house (Witch was about 10 feet away) and ran inside I grabbed the warrior who shot Megan but the neck and began to choak him his gun fell out of his hand as I felt his punse stop and his throat crush under my hands I dropped him. I then ran over to Christina her motionless body bleeding out Greyson David Fallen Red and Marissa (Sorry I forgot one of her friends names is Andrea so her sister is now Marissa) "No!" Shreaked Fallen and Red David fainted Greyson caught him and Marissa turned to me "What do we do?" she asked "We may have to do the circle of life." I said. Now all of you may think it's code fore LET THE BITCH DIE! But it's something I don't usaly say we should do. It gives the person who is dying some of our life energy. Marissa grabbed my hand I nodded we all formed a circle around Christina Fallen first pulled the bullit out we joined hands and closed eyes "Infinity." We all said I felt my legs goa bit weak as did my arms. That was the first time I have ever tried this super power. And for some reason... I feel great!

I woke up on the floor of the Davenports house the last thing I remembered was getting shot... And talking about Chase (Blushes) Now I'm sarounded my my sibelings "Christina!" They all yelled in unison before hugging me "Well, Well, Well if it isn't the termites." we heard a voice. No! It can't be please dear god no! "Terissa!?"we all shouted she smirked. She has long red hair with blue eyes she stood to be about 5'9 (Witch is a few inches taller then ILCD) she had on a dress that looked to belong to a queen it was ruby red and gold the skirt being red and the top being gold. Oh no! she's the new queen of Thesus! "So that's why you really left?" I asked she smirked again "You just wanted to be queen of Thesus." I then said "Hey every girl want's to rule over a planet Christina I'm surprised it was me and not you." she said "Why fight back Chrissy when you can rule Thesus with me." She said just then more warriors held my sibelings back and Terissa helped me up "Join me Christina and together we can rule Thesus with your brains and my beauty we're sure to win." she said "You foget something Terissa." I said "What's that?" she asked "I can still do this!" I yelled shoving my hand into her chest my hand went threw her skin like nothing was in the way of her heart she gasped as I grabbed her heart and I pulled it out of her chest as she collapsed dead I looked grose at the heart as I dropped it "She killed the queen." the guards whispered I turned to them "So!" I yelled as I kicked them all in the heads or the balls my sibelings looked at me scarred as I kicked the last one "Come on." I said picking up the guns "We got work to do." I then said tossing them each a gun they caught it with ease and each loded it "Let's go." I said walking out the door putting at least 4 guns in my hair well no more investagations here. I am reddy for the final battel so peace out and see you later!

So I hopeyou liked it y'all the last chapter is coming soon!


	12. I'll be Dangerous forever!

Well hey guys this is my last chapter of my story but don't worry after this there will be a sequel also know as '_**Dangerous times**_** 2**' And well I hope you like this it took me a whole class period (Also known as 45 minutes LOL!) Well I hope you like it!

_**Part 9 part 3!**_

I took out my phone and quickly dialed in Bree's number "Ya?" asked Bree from the other end of the telephone line "Bree where the fu-k are you?" I asked "The Hollywood sign." said Bree. Shit. I hate the traffic in Hollywood "Why?" I asked a bit irritated "Because it's where I stopped running." said Bree I groaned. Why couldn't she have stopped at a 7 eleven or something?! "Hurry everyone's waiting!" yelled Bree before hanging up I hung up and put my phone away when I turned around Grayson was back inside his head stuffed in the refrigerator "Grayson!" I yelled her jumped "Sorry!" He yelled running back over "So where we goin'?" asked Red "The Hollywood..." I began but the boy's cut me odd "Yes Hollywood!" They yelled "You didn't let me finish!" I yelled they shrunk a bit "Ok as I was saying we're going to the Hollywood sign." I said the boy's face's dropped "I've been there it's not as cool as you may think." said David I rolled my eyes "Let's just go before traffic hits." I said they all nodded and we took off I saw the cars all around be Grayson got hit and he laughed as he was taking in one direction. "Idiot." I mumbled. When I finally reached the sign I hit the 2nd L and damn it hurt! I fell backwards and dazed I stood up as my siblings arrived all scratched up "Again!" Yelled Grayson "Be my guest but don't expect us to fallow." I said the girls nodded "Kay." said Grayson he turned around to run but Red grabbed hm by the back of his shirt I didn't see the others. Not Gale, Chase, Adam or Bree. "Hello!" I shouted nothing "Hello!" I yelled again. And Again nothing! I got irritated "HELLO!" I yelled again " Hello." said a boy from behind we all turned to him. OMG! "Marcus!" We all yelled He smiled Fallen ran up and hugged him Marcus is our cousin who we love! "Hey Fal." he said hugging back "Why are you here?" I asked "Bree saved me from being killed b great auntie Margret." said Marcus I nodded I'll tell you Margret is old ut she is TOUGH! "Hurry up everyone's waiting." said Marcus We all nodded he began to run down the hill we followed I tripped half way down and began to tumble-down crashing into Fallen Martin and Grayson we all fell down landing in one huge dog pile we all groaned before getting up infrount of us was a cave it was lit up then Chase Adam Bree Andrea Gale Rory Roquel and even Kelly ran out Gale hugged Fallen Adam hugged Grayson Bree ugged Marcus Kelly hugged red Rory hugged David and Red hugged Martin (We're all close friends now) and last of all Chase hugged me "I'm so glad you're safe Christy." He whispered I smiled "I'm glas you're safe." I said he broke from the hugg his arms a=still around my waist we both began to lean in but a light came from above we all looked up a space ship or as I should say a ship from my home planet was over us "What the Fu-K!" We all yelled

Well I hopped you like this wonderful fanally to Dangerous I loved typing it up and I'll see you when I begin '**_Dangerous times __2_**'! Bye!


	13. Dangerous times 2! Coming soon!

"Why do I live? What do I live for? You may ask me these questions when you meet me and I only have one answer….. To be Dangerous." The door to the room dropped open to revile a girl with long brown hair and a black suit on a gun in her hand "Eat led bitch." She fired 3 times. A man with short black hair and hazel eyes fall's to the floor before her "Well that didn't take much." The girl began to run threw a room it had rows of boxes on shelves she kept running. Another girl's feet kept hitting the ground with real force the girl ran towards the noise the girl's crash into one another they both get to their knees and point their guns at each other they gasped "Fallen?" they both asked "No." they both said "Who are you?" asked the first girl "My name? Well My name is Christina Jackson." Said the second girl the first dropped her gun "That's my name." she said they looked exactly alike the second girl gasped and dropped her gun

Sean Changes to the Cave

"What the hell is going on?" asked Adam Christina #1 looks at him "I don' know." She said

Sean changes again to another room

"Who are you!?" Yelled Christina #1 Christina #2 smirked "I'm you." She said

Will they survive find out in

**_Dangerous times 2! _**Here's the link!

/s/9281238/1/Dangerous-times-2

Hope you Enjoy it!


End file.
